


It's a Comfort Thing

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Diapers, Gen, It's a comfort thing, Little!Remus, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, People acting like toddlers, the others are good bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Remus should have reconsidered that third glass of juice at breakfast. Now it's caught up to him and everything starts to unravel.





	It's a Comfort Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was a LOOOOOONG time coming. This was in my asks ever since I wrote the first Harry Potter fic! I'm glad I finally go around to doing though!

Remus was really starting to regret that extra glass of pumpkin juice at breakfast. It had gone straight to his bladder. It hadn’t helped that he didn’t get to go that morning because James had thought to keep them up all night with his plans to woo Lily Evans which led to them all oversleeping. He was lucky he was able to get down to the Great Hall soon enough to eat an actual breakfast instead of snagging a piece of toast on the way. 

Boy was he regretting it now. 

Each and every class seemed to go on at a snail’s pace. The endless droning each professor seemed to do didn’t even leave him with a way to distract himself. By the time lunch rolled around, he was almost incapable of walking correctly. He tried to stand up straight and walk calmly to the loo as soon as class end, but James had grabbed his arm before he could. 

“James I really have to-”

“Yeah, yeah, Moony. Your wolf stomach has to eat. Believe me, we’re famished too!” James interrupted. 

Remus bit his lower lip as he was practically dragged down the stairs. Suddenly, the staircase shook and shuddered as it dislodged from the previous floor and began shifting. The force of the movement jarred Remus’ bladder causing him to almost wet his pants as the group scrambled to grab the rails for support. 

“Bloody hell! Now it’s going to take us even longer to get there!” Sirius whined as the staircase settled again on the opposite side of the tower. 

“Before we go I really have to go-”

Again, he was interrupted. This time by Peter as the group of boys rushed down the halls with their robes billowing behind them. “Yes! Go! To lunch! That’s where we should be!”

James tightened his hold on Remus’ robe sleeve and gave an encouraging tug. “Moony! All the food will be gone by the time we get there!”

“N-No it won’t!” Remus said indignantly as he tried to pull his sleeve back. 

He was caught off guard as he stumbled from the force of his pull. Before he could stop himself, he body was colliding with the ground. James, who had been surprised by the sudden lack of resistance from the fabric in his clenched fist, also tumbled to the ground. 

Sirius and Peter took a second to slow down as they realized their friends had lagged behind. “Well now you’ve gone and done it, boys!” Sirius said with a wide smirk. He picked up James’ glasses from where they clattered across the stone floor and handed them to the borderline blind wizard. “Here you go, Prongs. Looking for these?”

Said student made an indecent gesture to his friend before snatching his glasses from his hand and sliding them back up his nose. “Well that sure set us back a few minutes. Come on Moony let’s get goi….ing…”

James had looked back to where he knew Remus had fallen and was stricken speechless as he saw a growing wet patch trickle across the floor leading back to where Remus was pressed against the wall with his knees drawn up tightly to his chest. The other boy looked positively heartbroken as he watched the puddle grow larger. “I…”

The other two boys seemed to take a moment to realize the weight of the situation. Their brains working like old computers to process the scene in front of them. 

And just like that, Remus broke. Three pairs of eyes staring at him as he completely soiled himself was humiliating enough. But these were boys he’d spent years with. These were boys he considered his brothers. It was all so overwhelming. Before he knew it, a sob broke through his lips.

This sparked the other three boys into action as they nearly pulled each other down to reach the distraught boy. 

James was the first to reach him with him being on the ground with Remus as they fell. He took off his outer robes and draped them over Remus’s knees to hide the dark patch on the front of his clothes. 

While he was trying to hide his friend, Sirius was getting to work with talking Remus down from a full blown panic attack. The raven haired boy crouched next to his friend’s quivering form and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Moony...It’s fine. Really. You don’t have to cry! Accidents happen!”

“D-Didn’t mean,” Another sob. “Didn’t mean to!”

“I know, Moony! We all know! If anything it’s our faults! You tried to stop us but we wouldn’t listen!”

Remus seemed to lack a response to that important fact as he continued to cry all of his tears out. The three boys didn’t complain about having to sit on the floor while they comforted their best friend. Soon though, he ran out of tears to cry and was left sniveling into his knees. “ ‘M sorry…”

“Oi! Enough of that,” James said gently. “If anything, we’re the sods that should be sorry.”  
Sirius and Peter nodded in agreement. “We were thinking with our stomachs and didn’t want to listen!” Sirius added. 

Peter looked down the hall nervously. “I think we should go before someone comes.” He fretted. “We can take him back to the common room and get him sorted out before we go to lunch!”

The other boys seemed to agree with that as James and Sirius helped their lycan friend to stand up. Luckily, the common room wasn’t too far away and Remus followed them without complaint. Occasionally, the boy would sniffle and wipe at his stained cheeks with the sleeve of his hand-me-down robes, but he didn’t resist as he was led to the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

“Oh my, what’s happened here?” She asked as she saw the distraught figure of their friend. 

Sirius held a finger to his lips. “Nothing bad this time. But we need to get Remus inside before someone sees.”

The woman pursed her lips but nodded. “Password?”

“Lion’s Pride.” Peter said seeing the oblivious faces of his friends. 

As soon as the words passed his lips, the portrait swung open and the group was greeted with the familiar sight of the common room. “Come on, Moony.” James encouraged. “Almost there!”

As the door to their dorm locked behind them, all four boys seemed to let out sighs of relief. “Okay, I’ll get him in the shower and you guys can get his clothes.” Was all James said before going to the bathroom. 

“W-Wait! No!-”

“Relax Moony, we’ve all seen each other naked before. Besides, you don’t have anything I don’t.” James said casually as he took his robes off the taller boy and then his own. The dark patch stood out sharply against the dark brown fabric of Remus’ pants. James made sure not stare as he reached for Remus’ belt next. 

It wasn’t too long before Remus was left standing completely naked in the large bathroom. His lycan blood keeping him from shivering in the cold air. 

Jame reached into the shower and turned it on. Luckily, all four of them liked the same temperature of water, blazing hot. It really helped soothe the muscles after an intense Quidditch match. “Okay, Moony, hop in and I’ll wait right outside for when your done.” 

Remus was surprisingly silent as he slid under the already steaming spray. James just chalked it up to embarrassment and walked back into the room where Sirius and Peter were crowded around Remus’ trunk. 

“Oi! You two, what’s the hold up?”

Sirius turned to give James an unidentifiable look. “You need to see this.”

A curious look flashed over James’ face as he pushed past the two to see Remus’ trunk. It was tidier than any of theirs, but Remus always was a bit more organized. He looked through all the second hand robes and shrugged. He offered to buy Remus new clothes, but the other boy wouldn’t hear of it. Just because he wasn’t well off didn’t mean he was dirt poor. His pride kept him from accepting any handouts. James had to admit,he admired that about him. 

Suddenly, he came across what had made the other boys freeze. 

In the bottom of the trunk laid a pacifier and an old stuffed animal. The thing looked a bit worn with age and James couldn’t tell if it was a rabbit or a dog, but he could tell that Remus’ cherished the thing. There were places with different colored stitches where the seams must have come open and there was a button in place of one eye. If Remus hadn’t cared, the thing wouldn’t have lasted so long. 

Now, the two objects could have easily been passed off as keepsakes of Remus’ childhood, but the stack of nappies next to them certainly raised some flags. Why would he keep nappies for keepsakes?

The seeker turned to cast a look at the other two boys. “What even-?”

James was cut off as the bathroom door opened and Remus walked out with a towel around his waist. All three boys jumped back as if caught with their hands in the cookie jar which tipped the lycan of immediately. Remus’ face dropped and his eyes seemed to fill with tears once more. “Oh no…”

Sirius was the first to speak up and try to reassure the boy before another meltdown happened. “We were just looking for your pajamas. We didn’t touch anything else!”

“B-But...You saw it...Didn’t you?”

That, they couldn’t lie about. “Well...yes, but we didn’t mean-”

Remus raised a hand to stop the words in their tracks. “No. It’s not your fault. I...I have a lot of explaining to do...Don’t I?”

James looked at the other two boys to see that they were looking to him for an answer as well. “You don’t have to. Really, it’s your business.”

“I know...I guess...I don’t know...I guess I want to...Since we’ve all been friends for so long…”

James reached into the trunk and pulled out a pair of underwear and a set of pajamas before holding them out for Remus to take. “I’m sure you’d like to have this conversation clothed…”

Remus nodded thankfully as he took the clothes. He dropped the towel without a care and stepped into the underwear. He felt better somehow when he was fully dressed. “I take it, we aren’t going to the rest of our classes?”

Sirius shook his head. “The story is that you fell sick and we all decided to take care of you given your aversion to the hospital wing.”

Remus felt warmth bloom in his chest at the gesture. They were right. He hated the hospital wing. It smelled of potions and sickness and he hated being there. “Well, I...I’m not quite sure where to start…”

Luckily, Peter chose the time to speak up. “What are they for?”

This had the lycan blushing as he settled down onto his bed. “Well...It’s a bit complicated. You all know of my...Condition. It had my parents a bit wary of me every since...They still loved me, no doubt about that, but...they never got too close. I guess I just missed the feeling of being carefree and safe…”

“And these things do that for you?” Sirius asked. “How so?”

Remus didn’t meet any of their eyes as he looked down at his lap. “You see...They make me feel...uh...Younger...back when I wasn’t a were and nobody was scared of me. When my mum would pin me to the couch and tickle me without worrying about if i’d tear her throat out at the next full moon…”

James leaned over and placed his hand on Remus’ shoulder. “We aren’t scared of you, Moony.”

“I know...It’s just...I miss it. Being able to let my guard down and just be a normal child with a mum and a dad to love and hold me.” Unknowingly, tears started to leak down his cheeks as he continued. “I’m sorry if you think I’m a freak.”

All three boys converged onto the unsuspecting lycan as they created a pile of hugs and reassurance. 

“You aren’t a freak.”  
“We didn’t flake out after your first full moon with us and we won’t now.”  
“You’re still Moony to us. Just a little...softer.”

The lycan was unable to conjure even the slightest put down as he was all but smothered in love. 

“Thanks guys…”

Sirius was the first to pull away. “Well, aren’t you going to show us?”

“Show you what?” Remus asked curiously. 

“You know! How you do...the thing!” He hinted as he pointed to the still open trunk. 

Remus gasped in realization and covered his face. “No. You don’t want to see that!”

Sirius looked at James. “I’d like to see it...Wouldn’t you?”

James nodded. “If only so you can be more comfortable around us so you don’t have to hide it!”

All eyes turned to Peter for his answer. “I think it’d be...interesting if nothing else.”

Remus heaved a heavy sigh. “I...I guess. But you boys have to promise not to laugh at me!”

“Marauder’s honor!” James said as he put his hand over his heart which caused Remus to glare at him. “You just made that up.”

This caused a roar of laughter from the whole group. When they go their composure, Remus hesitantly got out of bed. He grabbed his items from the trunk and bit his lip. “Close your eyes.”

Sirius rolled said eyes. “We just saw you in your birthday suit, Remy!”

The lycan glared at the nickname. “This is different…this is personal…”

James nudged the other two boys without question. “Close them, guys. And no peeking.”

Remus admired James loyalty so much. As soon as he was sure no eyes were on him, he stripped out of his pajama bottoms and laid down on James’ bed since his was occupied. The nappies were always hard to get on, but he managed to do the pins with a bit of magic. Finally, with that done, he slipped his pajama pants back on and grabbed his stuffed animal. It had been a puppy at one point, but was now a mix between that and something Remus didn’t even know. The pacifier was the final touch and it slipped past his lips to rest against his tongue familiarly. 

After several deep breaths, he was ready. “Okay…” he said around the pacifier. 

Three sets of eyes snapped open and eagerly traced over Remus trying to pick up every detail. 

James’ eyes widened comically as his eyes landed on the bulge in Remus’ pants, but he had the decency to snatch his eyes away to look at Remus’ face. Said lycan was suckling hard on the pacifier to try to calm his racing nerves. 

Sirius gasped as his eyes landed on his best friend. He had never seen anything like it before. Unconsciously, he had crawled across the bed to get a closer look. “Hey…” He whispered softly to the boy. 

Remus looked to him and blushed. “Hi…” 

Peter looked almost as curious as Sirius felt. “What do we do?” The Black asked. 

His friend shrugged and buried his head into the fur of his stuffed animal. “Don’t haveta do anythin’.” He muttered as he sat on the bed. 

James suddenly stood and crossed to sit next to the boy. “Do you want to try to take a nap?”

The lycan took turns looking at each man before nodding. “S’eepy…” he lisped as he rubbed his eyes. 

A small ‘oh’ escaped from Sirius’ mouth as he felt his heart melt at the sight. Never had he thought he’d ever find his best friend suckling on a pacifier ‘cute’. “Come on then, Moony. Let’s lay down.” He said making room for the boy. 

Remus felt himself slip further into his headspace. “Toge’ver?” 

“Yeah, together. We can’t have you falling off the bed can we?”

Remus shook his head resolutely. “No! Hurt!”

The seeker was surprised to see Sirius fall so easily into his role. He hadn’t ever thought the other boy would be good with kids let alone babies. 

“It would hurt. That’s right. Can’t have that.”

“Nu uh, Siri.”

The Black smiled and wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist. He gently laid them both down so he was on the left side and Remus was towards the middle. “Come on, Prongs. Can’t let him fall off the other side!” 

James settled down on the boy’s other side almost immediately after. “Okay, okay. No slippery baby!”

“Petey come to!” Remus said making grabby hands for the last boy still sitting. 

Peter hesitated. “I really don’t think-” He was cut off as Sirius pulled him down so he was laying in front of him. 

“Peter comes to.” Sirius reassured. 

Remus let out an adorable giggle as he curled up close to the rigid boy. “I’s nap time, Petey. Gotta go s’eep…” He punctuated the sentence with a yawn. 

It seemed to shatter the last of Peter’s resistance as he sighed and ran a hand through Remus’ hair. “Okay, Moony. Time for a nap.” He said. 

With everyone on the same page, it took Remus only minutes to drift off into a comfortable sleep. His lips still worked the pacifier even as he dreamed. 

“What’s wrong, Wormtail?” Sirius asked quietly. 

Peter bit his lip as he looked down at sleeping lycan. “I don’t know how to do this…”

“You don’t have to know. Just do what you think is right.” James told him. 

“But how? What if I do something wrong?”

“We’ll stop you before that happens.”

Peter nodded finally. He didn’t have to fear hurting Remus or doing anything wrong. Not with his two other friends to guide him. They were all in it together, and that’s what made them friends. 

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> See me on tumblr if you want: @Dinosaur-Hiding-In-The-Closet


End file.
